


Pumpkin Pie

by storybycorey



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybycorey/pseuds/storybycorey
Summary: Just a quickie in the guest room during Thanksgiving dinner at Bill's house.  No biggie.





	Pumpkin Pie

“Mulder, stop!” she giggles, squished deliciously between his body and Bill’s guest room door. His fingers make quick work of the lock while his tongue makes even quicker work of her mouth. 

“The dessert,” she attempts, but his hand is already up her skirt and making its way further. Her hips arch to meet him, though she didn’t tell them to do that, and she’s working on his belt without telling herself to do that either.

“We can’t, god, we can’t,” she breathes, but his fingers already wet and in the right place tell her that yes, hell yes, they can. She bites down on his dress-shirt covered shoulder to keep from moaning.

“Dana, honey! We’re serving the pumpkin pie!” her mother’s muffled voice seeps around the doorframe, just as Scully’s thinking how damn thankful she is for the way his thumb rubs perfectly against her clit. 

“Go ahead,” she gasp-yells, her voice just barely passing muster. She stills those talented fingers with a hand to his arm before trying again, “Go ahead, we’ll be out in a minute!” then yanks him across to the bed, spilling herself over the edge, feet on the ground and ass in the air, desperate expression glancing back over her shoulder. “Make it worth it for me to miss the pumpkin pie,” she purrs.

His cock is out and her panties down in an instant. The bed is tall, but he drags her back even further to meet him. She hides her whimper in a pile of down comforter, and hides it again when he plows inside. He’s fast and hard, and the bed squeaks a bit, and she’d maybe die of embarrassment if it didn’t feel so damn good. 

She comes just as Bill’s heavy footsteps grow louder in the hallway, gripping the sheets so tightly in her fists, it hurts. Mulder finishes right behind her, and damn him, he doesn’t even try to be quiet. The footsteps pause then retreat, and they muffle their laughter as he collapses beside her.

Minutes later, skirt smoothed but cheeks still flushed, she spoons pumpkin pie into her mouth, she and Mulder the only two left at the table. He looks at her across turkey and stuffing, his pie still untouched, then sucks two fingers into his mouth and murmurs with a shit-eating grin, “That’s the best damn pumpkin pie I’ve ever tasted.”


End file.
